1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-118984 discloses a technology that in a photographing device, a first image (tele) and a second image (wide) including at least a portion of an object of the first image are obtained, a main object is detected from the images, and an alarm is issued when the main object is included in the second image and not included in the first image.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-107664 discloses a technology that in a stereoscopic imaging device having a plurality of imaging means, AF search is increased in speed and an image is taken.